Farm Vs Gill
by The Only Sane One
Summary: Angela get sick and Gill has to take care of the farm for her. Angela/Akari X Gill/Gil , I guess, since they're married in this Fic. ToT/ToP Dosen't use the original names. Oneshot.


**Hello everybody! I'm back with a new HM: ToT story! So sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

_**~TOSO~**_

Gill was warm and cozy under the blankets. Comfortable and asleep, until a sudden lack of heat pressed itself up against his back.

_"Gak!"_

"S-sorry." Gill's body seized forward to the edge of the bed. He scrambled upwards and reached for the bedside lamp.

"Angela, is that you?" Gill asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to cuddle with my husband," she grumbled, as Gill looked at the time.

"Angela, what are you doing home so late?" Gill reached forward to brush a stand of hair out of her eyes, "and you're all wet!"

"Well it _is_ raining outside."

"You're going to get sick like that, sweetie." The blonde tossed the covers aside, and attempted to pull the other out of bed. "You need to at least dry your hair."

"Nooooo…" Angela moaned, "I'm tiiired." It went on like that for a while, but Gill, clad in only his boxers, eventually gave up, and crawled back into bed, instructing his wife not to touch him. In which she responded by pinching the small of his back.

_**~TOSO~**_

As expected, the next day, Angela was sick, unable to get out of bed, though she did try.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Dad, it's me."_

"Gill!" Hamilton chirped into the phone, "What a surprise, you never call me!"

_"That's because I'm usually there with you, Dad. Anyway, I won't be coming in for work today."_

"Oh, and why not?" The mayor questioned, "This is so unlike you."

_"Yes, well, Angela is-"_ there was some scuffling noise in the background, followed by some voices, _"Hold on."_ Hamilton briefly took the phone away from his ear to giggle like a child, if he would've kept it to his ear, he would've heard Gill yell at Angela to get back in bed and proceeding to drag her to do so. _"I'm sorry, anyways, Angela is-"_

"Oh, I know what's going on here." Hamilton interjected.

_"…You do, do you?"_ Gill had a bad feeling about this.

"You two are in 'the mood,' aren't you?"

Gill knew it. _"…W-what?"_

"No need to hide it, Angela's _ovulating_, isn't she?"

"_What?_!"

"Some girls have crazy 'schedules', it's perfectly understandable!"

"**What?!?!?**"

"I what some grandbabies after all, so I'll let this one slide." –Click- It was too late to reason with him, Gill realized. "Hello, Gill? Are you still there?"

_**~TOSO~**_

"But, Gill," Angela whined as Gill pulled the covers over her body, "Whose going to take care of my animals and the farm?"

"I will. I've taken a day off of work and I'll take more if I have to and…What's so funny?!?"

"I'm sorry, Gill!" Angela gasped through hysterics, "It's just- it's just…Bwahaha!"

"I fail to see the humor in me watering plants and feeding a bunch of farm animals." He said, as the brunette continued to laugh.

"Ow, my stomach!"

"Angela!" After a moment of quiet chuckling, Angela requested a sheet of paper and a pencil.

_**~TOSO~**_

Angela had made a list of things Gill should do and in what order, and her husband intended to follow it to the dot. After all, when you get right down to it, how hard could farm work be? First up; feeding the chickens.

The man walked into the sound of clucking chickens, and when he stepped inside fully, it was silent. The white birds seemed to stare at him from their spot on the ground, and he started back at them. He made his way across the coop, eyeing the residents. But as soon as he got a bag of feed out…

"Bu-**CAW**!" With a ridicules war cry to everyone but whom it was directed at, the chickens swarmed around Gill, furiously clucking and pecking at his ankles.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!" Gill screamed, swaying around, looking for a place to step without squashing the birds. Eventually, he stumbled over his own feet and fell flat on his face, the fowls soon after gathered around the spilled feed sack, some even jumped on his back and head. _'This is going to be a __**long**__ day,'_ Gill thought as the chickens began to scatter, _'A very long day indeed.'_

_**~TOSO~**_

After that terrifying ordeal, Gill headed to the barn. Angela had six animals; a goat, a horse, a cow, two sheep, and an ostrich. Milking the goat and cow was odd at first, but he slowly got used to it… Well, as used to it as he was going to get, and the sheep didn't need much attending since the coats weren't fully grown out yet, but the ostrich was a different story. Gill just wasn't good with birds. He had to somehow get the large bird's egg. The ostrich was having none of that. It pecked and scratched and, as a finale, it jumped up and screeched. The rest of the animals watched with quiet amusement as the pair ran around the barn in a sort of cat-and-mouse chase.

Eventually though, he made a dash for the egg, grabbed it, and bolted for the door, shutting it as fast and as tight as he could with his body weight and one arm. Luckily, which was about the only speck of such that he had and will probably have for today, he managed to close the barn door in time, the ostrich angrily squawking behind it.

"Damn, that was close. " Gill sighed as he placed the egg in the shipping bin and pulling out a watering can. "Now for the _really_ easy part."

_**~TOSO~**_

Gill's POV

Oh. My. God. Angela has **way** too many crops, trees and seeds. Oh, god the seeds. I never imagined that waving a stick with a rock on the end up and down would be so freaking hard! And that damn watering can kept running out of water, so I would have to run back and forth, back and forth, back and FREAKIN' forth. I don't understand how she gets home at seven like this, I mean it's already midnight!

Oh, yes! The last plant on the last plot of land…I don't believe I've ever been so happy. Screw the confessing my love for Angela and having her return my feelings, or even getting married to her, this is what happiness is!

I trudged home, drenched in sweat and covered in dirt, as soon as I opened the door to our home, Angela looked up and smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, hey," she chirped, "I'm feeling much better now! How was your day? I know mine was boring and- why are you glaring at me?!"

"You better be better, because I'm never doing that again!"

"Jeeze, Grumpy-Gills! Who put venom in your drink?"

_**~TOSO~**_

During the night, overworking himself the day before made his body weak, he caught Angela's cold. Due to which, he had to stay home from work. Unfortunately, Mayor Hamilton and Elli had important things to do with the island that day, so _someone_ had to be there to man the fort. Someone like… Angela…Maybe. If Gill would stop throwing a fit and let her, that is.


End file.
